


A Wedding To Remember

by RAVENCLAWandproudofit



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23608924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAVENCLAWandproudofit/pseuds/RAVENCLAWandproudofit
Summary: Angela Lopez is a woman on a mission. She is going to make sure that Lucy Chen leaves her wedding as a taken woman.
Relationships: Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 29
Kudos: 126





	1. A plan is set in motion

Angela Lopez was a scheming bride. She had taken it upon herself to make sure that Lucy Chen would leave her wedding with a date. And when Angela set her mind to something, she bloody well made sure it happened.

"So, are you excited? Nervous?", asked Lucy.

"I'm a little nervous. But, also excited. Is that weird?"

Lucy chuckled. "No. Not at all. In fact, it's absolutely normal. I'm so happy for you and Wesley."

"I'm really glad I found him. And by the time you leave from here, you'll be glad too."

"What do you mean?"

Angela was saved from answering by the commotion outside. She was getting ready in her hotel suite, waiting to walk down the aisle. Suddenly the door to her room opened and her brother Rafael entered.

"Hey Angie! You called for me? Are you okay? Do you want help running away from here?"

Angela laughed and hugged her brother tight. Classic Rafael. Only he would offer to help her escape her own wedding.

"Firstly, don't call me Angie. You know I hate it. Secondly, I just wanted to see my favourite brother."

Rafael raised his eyebrows at that. He knew that Angela was not one for displays of emotions and he definitely knew that he wasn't her favourite. Mateo was. Everyone knew that. Something was up with Angela and some poor bastard was going to get stuck in the middle of it. Oh well, so long as it wasn't him.

Rafael broke out of his thoughts as Angela grabbed his arm and turned him to face a beautiful lady.

"Introductions, introductions. Rafael, this is Lucy, my co worker. Lucy, this is my brother number 3, Rafael."

"Hello Lucy. It's very nice to meet you."

Lucy shook Rafael's hand as she replied, "Hi. It's great to meet you too."

"So, you work with Angela. Got any stories to share?"

"Not if don't want to make an enemy out of her. No, I don't."

"Aww, come on. Who's gonna tell her? Not me. Besides, I'll make sure to put in a good word for you."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I could share an anecdote or two. But I'm only trading stories if you do too."

Rafael gave Angela an evil side side eye as he said, "Let's get out of here. I don't want this one anywhere near me when I tell you about that time when Angie tried to build a tree house all by herself at the age of 7."

Lucy looked admiringly at Angela and when she saw her smiling slightly, Lucy knew she was okay with this.

Angela was not someone who took lightly to people ganging up against her. But when it suited her plans, she was all for it. Angela smirked as Lucy and Rafael left her room and the door shut behind them. Part one of her little scheme was in motion.

Now for part two.

She picked up her phone and texted Tim to meet her ASAP.

Angela Lopez had taken it upon herself to make sure that Lucy Chen would leave her wedding with a date and it would be none other that her dearest friend Tim Bradford.


	2. Angela has been Noticing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela has always been a silent observer. She has decided to break her silence just a teeny bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here!  
> Hope you all like it. I wanted to keep a schedule for posting but then decided that there is no such thing as too much Chenford in one day.  
> Please review and let me know what you think. Happy Reading!

Tim Bradford was a very patient man. Or at least he thought he was.  
But when his friend Angela Lopez smiled the way she was doing now, he could not help but think that something was up and it was grating on his nerves.

  
"What's up? What was so urgent that you had to call me 10 minutes before you are supposed to be walking down the aisle?"

Angela Lopez was a very insightful woman. She could see things people weren't even aware of. She lived for subtext in conversations.It was almost second nature to her. Which is why when she had received that phone call from Tim months ago, she had known that this man had fallen. 

  
"Lucy has been taken. I need you."

  
And boy had he fallen hard.

  
When they had finally found Lucy and Tim had hugged her close to his body, Angela had noticed. When Tim had spent all night at Lucy's bedside, she had noticed.  
When Jackson had told her how sweet it was of Tim to bring Lucy her favourite food, she had noticed. When Tim and Lucy (or as she secretly liked to call them-Chenford) had been sitting a little to close at Nolan's birthday party, she had noticed.

  
"Well, I need your help. You're not going to refuse a bride on her wedding day, are you?"

  
"What do you want?"

  
"Okay, so I need you to do two things for me.First of all, find me Lucy. She was supposed to help me with my hair and I can't, for the life of me, find her.Second, have you told her how you really feel about her?"

  
"Wha-who- what? What are you talking about? I don't like no one." 

  
But the slight blush on Tim's face had told her all that she needed to know.

"Uhh hmm"

  
" What? What does 'uhh hmm' mean? Don't fuck with me, Angela."

  
Tim was getting really flustered. How could Lopez have possibly known that he had feelings for his Rookie?No, she couldn't know. It had been so hard for him to keep it under wraps for Lucy's sake and for his own. Nobody could know about this. It would put everything they had worked towards building, at stake. Lucy's friendship was too important to him.  
"Well, you can say whatever you want. I know what I'm seeing. Now, go get Lucy or Im'ma be late for my wedding. Go!"

  
Tim rushed out of the room, his thoughts a whirlwind. He just hoped to get out of this wedding without any drama. 

  
Tim Bradford was a very patient man but all his patience went down the drain when it came to Angela Lopez and her plans. And he knew she had one. She always did.

  
Meanwhile, inside her room, Angela was quickly texting Jackson.

_**You ready? Tim will reach your location in about 10 minutes.** _

Her phone immediately chimed.  
 _ **All set.**_


	3. It's all about context

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson West is going to make sure that Angela is successful in her little scheme. Tim Bradford is a very jealous man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Chapter 3 is here! So sorry for the delay but I was a little confused about the progression of this story and needed to make it perfect for you all.  
> I hope you like it.  
> Please let me know what you think.  
> Happy Reading!

* * *

Jackson West was an adorable dummy and truly believed that everyone deserves true love which is why when Angela approached him with a fully baked plan to bring Tim and Lucy together, he was all for it. All he had to do was bring his cousin Sheena as his plus one to the wedding. He had wanted to bring Sterling but knew that they couldn't really make a public appearance just yet.   
Lucy had been sympathetic towards him but also a little annoyed that he hadn't thought of being her plus one instead of bringing his cousin. He'd served her a half assed excuse about how Sheena had been dying to meet Angela since he talked so much about his T.O.  
_**All set.**_  
He texted in reply to Angela's text as his cousin Sheena handed him another drink. He had felt a little guilty about bringing her to the wedding just as a device in the plan and he had made that clear to Angela.  
Although, her reply had left little for discussion.

  
"Honestly Jackson! It's not like you're taking her to a funeral or a crime scene. It's a wedding! She can enjoy a day of free food and wine. And you get to see your best friend be happy. It's a win-win." 

  
Jackson was lost in thought when we spotted Tim making his way towards him. Time to initiate the next phase of the plan.

  
"Hello Tim."

  
"Boot, have you seen Chen? Angela is looking for her."

  
" How rude of me. Tim, this is my cousin, Sheena. Sheena, this is Tim Bradford. He's one of the training officers."

  
Sheena extended her hand for a shake as she said, "Hello Officer. It's nice to meet you."

  
Tim didn't know why, but Jackson had just evaded a direct line of questioning. Years of questioning suspects and witnesses told Tim that he was up to something.

  
"Hello. It's nice to meet you too" , said Tim as he smiled and took her extended hand.  
Jackson quickly clicked a picture of the two smiling and shaking hands while looking at each other. It was a harmless picture, but when seen with a little made up back story, it would surely hit the right target.

Tim gave Jackson a glaring look. He wasn't a fool. He had seen Jackson click a picture. What was this boy even doing?

"Sorry Sir. I'm just extremely excited. So I am trying to capture every moment of this beautiful occasion" , Jackson said cheekily.

  
Tim huffed in annoyance. He asked Jackson again, "Can you 'please' tell me now where Lucy is? Angela really needs her help."

  
"Ugh, sure. Last I saw her, she was sitting near the bar section with one of Angel's brother."  
"Okay, thanks."

  
Tim quickly took his leave and made his way to the bar, lest his true emotions betray him. He was confused. Why would Lucy be sitting with Angela's brother? Did they already know each other?   
Before Tim could contemplate any further, he was met with the most amazing sight.  
There she was, in all her glorious beauty, sitting on a bar stool with one hand on the counter and another on her face, laughing her head off. Wow, she really had a gorgeous smile.  
And that's when he noticed him. Angela's brother, Rafael. He recognised him from the rehearsal dinner. He was clearly the one that had made Lucy laugh like that.

Tim felt like he couldn't breathe for a second. Was this his worst nightmare coming true? He knew that the longer he put off telling her about his feelings, the more likely she was to meet someone perfect. But he didn't think it would be this soon. Had she met her Mr. Perfect? Was there no chance of them happening now?   
He didn't know the answers to all these questions. All he knew was that he had fallen for his Boot and she had no clue.

Gathering his courage and with a small smile on his face, he started making his way to her. Suddenly she received a phone call which made Tim stop. She looked a little confused as she answered it. Tim could not hear her conversation. She got up from her stool, said something to Rafael and quickly collected her clutch.  
Tim moved in front of her. "Boot-"  
"Tim", Lucy cut him off.  
"I need to hurry. Angela needs my help. She's going to murder me if I don't reach her soon. I'll talk to you later."  
With that, she rushed off.

Tim was left standing there with nothing but his thoughts and hopelessness filling his heart. He was soon going to lose the woman that meant the most to him if he kept mum. He needed to do something. He couldn't even imagine his life without her. It had taken a while but she had managed to break his walls and he'll be damned if he let her go without a fight. Tim Bradford was a soldier in the true sense and he truly believed that it's not over till it's over.  
With a strengthened resolve, he decided to tell Lucy how he felt about her.

  
Unbeknownst to him, Jackson was watching him from afar.

  
Jackson could literally see the passion and resolve in Tim's eyes and he correctly assumed that their plan was working. The guy literally wore his heart on his sleeve.

  
If only Tim had been present months ago when Angela had told Jackson and Lucy about that time her brother Rafael had eloped with his lady love and returned home after marrying her. But how could Tim have known? It's not like Rafael's wife, Susan, had been present at the rehearsal dinner. She was out of town for work and had only made it to the wedding half an hour ago. She had quickly met with Rafael while he was still talking to Lucy, introduced herself to Lucy and had a good ten minutes of conversation with the two before going up to change. In any other circumstance, she wouldn't have been comfortable with her husband talking to another beautiful woman at a wedding but Angela had already told her all about her "plan" and honestly, she was glad to help two people realize their love.

This was why Angela had chosen Rafael for her plan. Lucy already knew he was married and wouldn't be worried about him making a move on her and Tim didn't know that he was married, thus making for perfect jealousy material.

Jackson West was an adorable dummy and truly believed that everyone deserves true love which is why he was now on his way to Lucy Chen to show her photographic evidence of the fact that his idea to set up Tim with Sheena was working perfectly so far.


	4. Sucess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is finally in its last phase.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We're finally at the last chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who read and liked this story. It's my first multi chapter story and I'm really proud of it.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review and let me know if and how you like it.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Lucy Chen was a calm person. She didn't get agitated very easily and knew how to keep her emotions in check. Unless it came to him. Tim Bradford. Her training officer. The bane of her existence.

  
It hadn't always been this way. She still remembered how worried she had been in the beginning about having to work with him everyday for the next one year. They had slowly grown into friends and she hadn't even realized when their easy friendship had turned into a full blown crush on Tim. Hell, even crush seemed like a childish word to describe what she felt for him.

  
But she knew that she couldn't act on it. Not only was her career in line, he would never go for it. She had put hours of thinking into why she was willing to have something with Tim but had broken up with John over her career. Only one thing had been on loop in her head.

_**The heart wants what it wants.** _

She still had hope in her heart that once she was no more a Rookie, she could give things with Tim a try, that is, if he felt the same way.

  
So, when Jackson had come to her a few days before the wedding telling her his plan to set up Tim with his cousin because they would be "perfect" together, she had been agitated. Oh, had she been agitated.

_"You know what Lucy? I've had the best idea ever!"_

  
_"Oh yeah? What is it?"_

  
_"You know my cousin Sheena? The one I'm taking to Angela's wedding?"_

  
_Lucy rolled her eyes. Of course she knew._   
_"Yeah. What about her?"_

  
_"I'm going to set her up with Tim! "_

  
_"Wha-why- WHAT?"_

  
_"Woah. Lower your volume, girl."_

  
_"Sorry. You were saying?"_

  
_"I'm so excited. They would be perfect for each other. Tim and Sheena. Sounds good right?"_

_"Uh huh."_

  
_"Why aren't you more pumped about this? I thought you were all about setting Tim up with someone."_

_Of course she wasn't excited. Who the hell would be excited to see their crush being set up with someone else. Stupid Jackson._

  
_"I'm excited too."_

Lucy was pulled out of her thoughts by Jackson tapping her on the shoulder. Before she could say a word, he shoved his phone in front of her with a grin on his face.  
"What?", Lucy said as she took his phone in her hand.

  
What she saw crushed her heart. It was a picture of Tim smiling at and shaking hands with Sheena. So, they had finally met. Jackson had been harping on about it for days.

  
"See, I told you they would get along like a house on fire. Aren't they just cutest?"

Lucy was at a loss for words. She was a calm person but calmness be damned, her man was smiling at another woman. She couldn't let this happen.

"Oh look. It's almost time for the ceremony to start. Let's go find our seats." , Jackson said as he pulled Lucy to the seating area.

  
The chairs were set in rows of four each and Lucy was hoping against hope that Tim would be seated next to her. She had to talk to him. She didn't know why, but seeing Tim with Sheena had really made her nervous. She couldn't expect Tim to wait for her if he didn't even know how she felt about him. If she didn't say something soon, he would be gone forever. It was a sense of urgency like Lucy had never felt before. She knew she could talk to him after the wedding or even during/after shift tomorrow, but her gut feeling was telling her to do it today. It was now or never.

Lucy seated herself next to Jackson on whose other side was Sheena. Not even a moment later, Tim took the seat next to Lucy.

  
"Hey", Tim said.

  
"Hey yourself."

  
"I haven't been able to catch you since we got here. You clean up well."

  
"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

  
Tim shrugged.

  
Lucy was feeling a little anxious. Now was as good a time as any to tell him everything.

  
"So, you looked pretty cozy with Rafael back at the bar."

  
Lucy was shocked. What did he mean by that?

  
" What does that mean?"

  
" You just looked comfortable and all smily while talking to him."

  
"Okay, first of all, smily is not a word. And second, I never thought I would see the day Tim Bradford would be jealous."

  
Tim blushed.

  
"Jealous? Me? Oh please."

  
"Well, for your information, we were just trading stories about Angela. And he is happily married."

  
Tim sighed a breath of relief. So, there was nothing there. He had been so tensed with the whole situation, he had misread the whole vibe. Well, it made him super happy that she had no chance with Rafael.

  
"But tell me, you looked pretty "smily" yourself, with Sheena over there. What's that all about?"

  
"Huh? What?"

  
"Don't pretend Tim. I saw a picture of the two of you."

  
" We were just shaking hands."

  
"Yeah right! I saw your smile. You never smile."

  
"Its basic courtesy. You smile when you meet someone new."

  
"Oh really? You didn't smile the first time we met."

  
"What are you on about?"

  
"Oh, never mind. I'm just being stupid."

  
"No, Lucy, what is going on? Please, tell me ."

  
"Do you like her?"

  
"What?"

  
"Do you like Sheena?"

  
"NO! Not at all."

  
"Why? You should. She's perfect."

  
"Firstly, I don't even know her. And secondly, I don't want to like her. I never could."

  
" Why? Is there someone else? Is there?"

  
"No! It's because I like you! "

  
Tim almost shouted that last part out. Lucy was shocked to hear that. He likes her? Oh God! He actually likes her!.

  
Lucy was so giddy with happiness that she didn't notice Tim get up from his seat and make his way down the hall. When she realised that he was no longer sitting next to her, she quickly got up and made to follow him.

  
"Tim! Tim, wait!"

  
He continued walking. Lucy cursed the fact that he was so tall and had such a long stride. She literally had to run to catch up with him near the bathroom door.

  
"Tim, please wait."

  
He stopped in his tracks and turned around.

  
"What do you want?" He looked flustered.

  
"Tim, I like you too" , Lucy said, a little out of breath.

  
"You do?"

  
"Of course, I do. I've liked you for ages!"

  
Tim had a silly smile on his face as he leaned down to kiss her. He hesitated a little, "Is this okay?"

  
"Yes, yes. Now, kiss me."

  
Tim laughed and kissed Lucy with all his heart. Weeks of yearning, poured into that one sinfully good kiss. Lucy felt like she was floating on air. It was a heavenly kiss.

  
Suddenly, they heard the click of a camera and a very, very happy looking Jackson standing there, shamelessly clicking a picture of the two.

"Hello there. This is for Angela. She is about to walk down that aisle and she said she wanted proof later."  
With that, Jackson ran back to the seating area.

  
"Is he for real?" , Tim asked as his hand circled Lucy's waist and they made their way back as well.

  
"Yep. We need to talk later, okay?"

  
"Yes, we'll talk later."

  
They reached back just in time to see Angela appear at the double doors. She looked like a perfect, badass, blushing bride.

  
After Wesley and Angela had said their vows and the minister had declared them husband and wife, they took to the dance floor for their first dance.

  
It was beautiful and Lucy couldn't help but cry tears of happiness for her friend. She truly deserved this.

  
Tim turned to Lucy and extended his hand in invitation as he asked her, "Care to dance?"

  
Lucy took his outstretched hand and smiled. A slow song was playing and Lucy felt content in Tim's arms. Tim was looking down at her with such intensity, she felt weak in her knees. This was good. She was happy. And so was he.

From across the floor, Angela was smirking at the two. She turned to Jackson and gave him a high five.

  
"Looks like our plan was successful."

  
"Yes Boss. Of course it was."


End file.
